One known method for obtaining sheet metal cut-outs from a sheet metal panel is described in DE-C-38 32 215. In the known method, a plurality of severing cuts are made in a sheet metal panel using a punching and nibbling device. For that purpose, the sheet metal panel in question is moved relative to the punching and nibbling device by a panel handling device. The severing cuts partially sever the connection between a plurality of sheet metal cut-outs and a remaining workpiece. Each of the partially cut-free sheet metal cut-outs is connected to the remaining workpiece by its own residual connection exclusive to that sheet metal cut-out. For final cutting-free of the sheet metal cut-outs, the sheet metal panel is fed to a plate shear. The maximum cutting length of the plate shear corresponds to at least the length or width of the sheet metal panel to be processed.
The plate shear then makes in the stationary sheet metal panel a final severing cut which extends over the entire width or length of the sheet metal panel. A plurality of sheet metal cut-outs connected to the remaining workpiece along the cutting line of the final severing cut are consequently entirely severed from the remaining workpiece. The sheet metal cut-outs cut free in that manner then slide onto a conveyor belt for removal.
Another method of processing sheet metal panels is known from EP 1 166 915 A2. In that method, the sheet metal panels are stationary during processing. That method is used to produce gasket plates that are to be cut from sheet metal unrolled from a coil. For that purpose, the sheet metal is successively subjected in a follow-on composite tool to a cutting-free process (preparatory severance cutting) and a severing process (final severance cutting). In one variant of the method, a plurality of gasket plates are obtained simultaneously (see, e.g., EP 1 166 915 A2, FIG. 8). In that variant, a portion of sheet metal from which two gasket plates are ultimately produced is first provided at a cutting-free station with lateral cut-outs lying opposite each other. A residual connection of the sheet metal portions to the remaining workpiece remains between the lateral cut-outs. At that point in time, the two gasket plates to be obtained from the sheet metal portion have not yet been severed from each other. Severing of the gasket plates from each other and also severing thereof from the remaining workpiece takes place in the final severing process which follows the lateral cutting-free of the sheet metal portion.